<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circle Stories Round 1 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games by MODEliot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728616">Circle Stories Round 1 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/pseuds/MODEliot'>MODEliot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Circle Stories - IFD 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AO3 International Fanworks Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Egg., Gen, Hönk., International Fanworks Day 2020, queer rights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/pseuds/MODEliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the stories that were created in the first game of Circle Stories for the 2020 International Fanworks Day Celebration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pale Eyed Boy &amp; Pale Eyed Boy's Father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Circle Stories - IFD 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>International Fanworks Day 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glitter Goose and Ralph the Nonbinary Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rules: The moderator posts a sentence or two to begin the story, and from there,<br/>participants take over. The first person to write another sentence or two to follow the last<br/>accepted response continues the story. It will be left up to the discretion of the<br/>moderator to choose which response to keep if there are multiple responses posted<br/>very close together.</p><p>All the while, the moderator keeps track of the story as it progresses and periodically<br/>reposts the whole story for reference. Each responder must wait until at least two<br/>responses have been posted and accepted to take a new turn. The circle story goes as<br/>long as it needs to.</p><p>The moderator cannot play.</p><p>*Note: The formatting was edited for clarity, but all errors in spelling, grammar, or capitalization were not changed.  Additionally, I, the moderator, asked to keep things PG-13 and to not include any Major Character Death when writing the story.</p><p>The first prompt was "There are two different paths we can take now that we have come this far. On<br/>the first path, there be monsters."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are two different paths we can take now that we have come this far. On the first path, there be monsters. And this monster's name was Ralph. On the second, something far more dangerous. </p><p>Ralph had a bad case of anxiety.  But he managed it okay with a lot of terrible coping mechanisms.  Ralph slowly flew toward our hero. Unfortunately Ralph was hit back with a sword. Ralph grabbed the hero in her ebony claws and flew down the second path.  The sword was made of meat, But Ralph was very into it. So he ate the sword. The hero tried to escape but to no avail. Which gave him a cramp.  He really should have thought that through better. </p><p>He spotted something in the distance that he thought could save him. Indeed, on the second path was the most evil goose to ever be hatched.  it honked in anger when ralph flew past.  It had fangs and claws that terrified Ralph. the hero called out to the goose for help.  The goose ignored him.  Ralph had never met a goose before, and had no idea how evil they could be, and this was the evilest.  The goose honked, evilly.  Held in the goose’s beak was a knife.  the goose waddled toward them evilly.  Its honk spread fear throughout Ralph's body.  </p><p>the hero asked "what do you have there?" </p><p>And then it struck.  The goose honked wildly.  Ralph screamed, the hero still clutched in his claws. Ralph dropped the hero, scared of the gooses evil.  </p><p>“I ‘ v e B e e n W a i t i n g F o r Y o u , R a l p h. “ The goose stares into Ralph’s eyes as a deep voice boomed throughout the forest.</p><p>"Why" Ralph asked confused.  Ralph trembled in fear. Ralph ran, fearing for his life.  Ralph wondered why he left his bed today. Ralph wondered why he couldn't have just gone for a nice surf and turf instead. But alas surf and turf was a dream far away. Our hero finally began to question what he had done to deserve all of this.  Ralph sniffled. He just wanted to pick some flowers but the hero and now this stupid goose were getting in the way.  </p><p>The goose let out a great honk, and a beam of confetti blew out of his beak at Ralph and our hero.  Glitter filled the room in a sparkle of rainbow.  Ralph screamed at the glitter as it covered him.  It was everywhere preventing our hero and Ralph from seeing anything.  </p><p>Then the goose went for his true prize. HONK.  Hönk. The goose gave one final, thundering honk, and exploded.  And disappeared in a flurry of glitter and flames.  they had defeated the evil glitter goose.</p><p>Ralph questioned how his life came to this.  Ralph regretted all his life decisions.  she had just wanted a pizza.  Ralph just wanted to sleep. Ralph wondered if the demon king had any openings, they seemed weirdly enough more peaceful. Ralph just wanted a nice, peaceful day with pizza and maybe a blanket. The hero lay dazed also questioning what had just happened.  </p><p>A genie appeared from the confetti the goose had left behind.  he was allergic to glitter. 	the genie sneezed a thunderous ACHOO.  The genie reached for their epipen, but forgot that they left it at home.  "you have three wishes," he choked out " But please wish for an epipen, and I'll fulfill you a thousand". but ralph made a wish for two epipens and the genie used their power to conjure them up.  Our hero started to wonder if maybe Ralph was the protagonist of the story. The hero missed his family and sembelance of a normal life. </p><p>The genie cried, wondering why he couldn't've gotten a normal wisher who didn't have glitter everywhere.  our genie began chantng "queer rights".  The genie whispered "I'm here I'm queer and I wanna go home". the hero stood back, wanting nothing to do with the whole messed up situation. </p><p>A large black cat happened upon the strange scene. And with the black cat was a witch. they took one look at the "queer rights" chanting genie and teared up in joy. and she also started chanting "queer rights". while the cat nodded. The cat whispered, "I'm here, I'm queer and I'm shedding tears."  the witch sniffled. "nobody has ever accepted me before for who i am". </p><p>And as if time reversed, the glitter goose unexploded and honked, "I'm honk, I'm honk, get goosed to it."  Ralph screeched at the sight of the goose, fearful of what it would do, for geese are unpredictable and horrid creatures. the goose waddled over to the witch. "queer rights sis" she honked and gave her an awkward wing high five. </p><p>The witch had always been excluded and she was at joy to find people similar to her. But Ralph still didn't trust the goose. </p><p>then glitter goose exploded again covering everyone in goose and glitter and restarting the whole fiasco once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Creation of the Glitter Goose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rules: The moderator posts a sentence or two to begin the story, and from there,<br/>participants take over. The first person to write another sentence or two to follow the last<br/>accepted response continues the story. It will be left up to the discretion of the<br/>moderator to choose which response to keep if there are multiple responses posted<br/>very close together.</p><p>All the while, the moderator keeps track of the story as it progresses and periodically<br/>reposts the whole story for reference. Each responder must wait until at least two<br/>responses have been posted and accepted to take a new turn. The circle story goes as<br/>long as it needs to.</p><p>The moderator cannot play.</p><p>*Note: The formatting was edited for clarity, but all errors in spelling, grammar, or capitalization were not changed. Additionally, I, the moderator, asked to keep things PG-13 and to not include any Major Character Death when writing the story.</p><p>The second prompt was "When she spoke, the words came alive, and this is what she said:"</p><p>This also became a prequel to the first story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she spoke, the words came alive, and this is what she said: 'queer rights". "Queer rights forever". She waved the rainbow flag with pride. "Oh and also the sky is falling" she said. glitter was covering her gorgeous feathers. and sequins rained from the sky  "I am homeless. I am gay. I have AIDs. And I'm new in town.". EGG.  "I can't believe it. You won't believe it. No one can believe where I have been. Any guess?" </p><p>everybody looked at her in horror. "Oh my, you have been drinking again!"  </p><p>She huffed angered at being ignored. </p><p>A mysterious man dressed in a trench coat stood by selling umbrellas. </p><p>then she turned into a goose. She stood up the best she could and started cleaning her feathers.  The goose honked confetti and glitter everywhere. "so you're saying queer rights dont matter??" she honked at the lawnmower guy.</p><p> the lawnmower guys rolles his eyes. “In the face of utter human destruction not much matters.”  All he wanted was to mow his lawn in peace.</p><p>the goose sighed. "so peace was never an option."  and the goose started wreaking havoc upon the world.</p><p>little did lawnmower man know that the manufacturer of his mower was also a queer goose. All he wanted was acceptance for being queer but he got rejected by everyone.  All because the sky was falling. but the sky did not hear him, and neither did the goose. he went on mowing the grass while others tried to mow the sky. </p><p>The goose honked, "the sky doesn't care about you so why do you?!"  </p><p>"it's inevitable" the sky creaked. "We have cookies tho. this is a bit of a smaller chaos than normal but still chaos nontheless."  "The cookies were a lie" the sky said.  The sky sent the goose away to the second paths of untold dangers. </p><p>"This is a lawless world now." The goose cackled. And around them, the world burned.  It burned with glitter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To reach enlightenment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rules: The moderator posts a sentence or two to begin the story, and from there,<br/>participants take over. The first person to write another sentence or two to follow the last<br/>accepted response continues the story. It will be left up to the discretion of the<br/>moderator to choose which response to keep if there are multiple responses posted<br/>very close together.</p><p>All the while, the moderator keeps track of the story as it progresses and periodically<br/>reposts the whole story for reference. Each responder must wait until at least two<br/>responses have been posted and accepted to take a new turn. The circle story goes as<br/>long as it needs to.</p><p>The moderator cannot play.</p><p>*Note: The formatting was edited for clarity, but all errors in spelling, grammar, or capitalization were not changed. Additionally, I, the moderator, asked to keep things PG-13 and to not include any Major Character Death when writing the story.</p><p>The final prompt was "But wait, I’ve read this before! This is what happens next."</p><p>Also I asked that this round not to include anything from previous rounds, and we ran short on time so we found a quicker end than "planned".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But wait, I’ve read this before! This is what happens next. A young boy with pale eyes appeared. He was looking for his family. but they didnt exist yet. "Famiillly????" He yelled every morning he woke up. which was all the time because stars or planets or day and night wasnt a thing and he had been awake since he woke the first time.  </p><p>then he started doing tiktok dances, which caused the big bang. The big bang created a new world.  a new queer world.  full of rainbows. And different animals. and a nice loving queer family. </p><p>"Son... we are being hunted," said the father.  </p><p>"By what?" The boy asked his new queer father.  </p><p>“There are some who wish us gone, the cishets," the father replied. So his father threw the kid over his shoulder and carried him to a rainbow house for sanctuary.  The house was beautiful. but it was still a cage for they were still being hunted. </p><p>The boy heard a door creak slowly. </p><p>then the boy realized while he had created a queer world he had forgotten to enter it and he was still stuck in the normal world. ...and his family was still missing...and it seemed he would never see them again. </p><p>He sat up and his bed and sighed. he pulled up his fishnets and put on his stilettos "lets murder the president". "Fork yeah" he said. </p><p>"Let's NOT murder the president," a voice said. It was his friend who told him not to murder the president.  except.. he had no friends... so who was this. A ghost.  </p><p>"no" he said "i am going to murder the president”. </p><p>"I mean, I don't like the president either, but I don't think we should commit murder" the person continued.  "murder's a bad decison, you should bake him a cake instead" said the voice. "why do yu even want to kill the president anyway?"  </p><p>"I do like baking." the boy said with a thoughtful look at his pet rock.  </p><p>The boy screamed, as it seemed that there were many voices in his head.  </p><p>"It's not morally correct too" </p><p>the boy got the impression that this being wouldn't let him murder anyone.  The rock remained quite solid, and replied, "Let's the cooking!" </p><p>the boy froze and asked "Are these voices my family?" </p><p>"No" the voices responded "we are you"  </p><p>"Who am I though?" </p><p>"you are we" the voices said in unison. and the boy's third eye was opened. THis third eye was not pale like his other two eyes.  The boy was now enlightened with the secrets of the universe.   and he created a new queer family for himself.  </p><p>"So that's where the dinosaurs went." The end?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>